


little death

by keijiswrld



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Blood Kink, Extremely Dubious Consent, Genei Ryodan | Phantom Troupe Member Kurapika, Pain Kink, Toxic Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:53:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28419429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keijiswrld/pseuds/keijiswrld
Summary: he deserves whatever punishment feitan has for him today. he deserves every piece of hell the troupe will give him.
Relationships: Feitan/Kurapika (Hunter X Hunter)
Kudos: 7





	little death

**Author's Note:**

> this is not a healthy relationship. kurapika is fantasising about being loved & feitan is the only person he’s had contact with in months. he doesn’t want a relationship with feitan.

the sun is going down, kurapika notes idly. he sits unmoving and obedient on his knees, waiting for his partner. 

what time was it when they died?

swallowing thickly, he shakes his head. that happens often. unrelated thoughts somehow turn into the death of his family, even more after his failure to kill chrollo. 

no, it wasn’t even a failure. he made no attempt to try to kill the leader of the phantom troupe. he never even tried to avenge the kurta, and now he’s joined the spiders himself. 

he deserves whatever punishment feitan has for him today. he deserves every piece of hell the troupe will give him. 

on que, feitan opens the door, knife in hand. “what a mess.” he comments, hand running over the gashes on kurapika’s chest. 

it hurts, and he’s right. they’re deep, and the blood is dripping on the floor. he wipes away the little drops dribbling down kurapika’s stomach, and then grimaces and decides to wipe it off on kurapika’s face. “whore…” 

right again. or at least kurapika feels like one. he’s getting off to being tortured by someone who killed his entire village. his entire bloodline is gone, but he’s so hard he’s dripping pre-cum, shaking from being denied release for so long.

the knife drops, and feitan kicks it to the other side of the room. “but you are gorgeous.” the hand that’s not covered in blood runs through kurapika’s long hair. “you understand i own you, yes?” 

kurapika nods. 

“if i unchain you, will you fight me?” he shakes his head. he understands becoming a member of the phantom troupe is a necessary evil to obtain the rest of the scarlet eyes, and so he has to follow the rules.

spiders aren’t allowed to start serious fights with each other, but kurapika has a short temper and nobunaga doesn’t know how to keep his mouth shut. 

the nen-restricting chains clank to the floor, and kurapika stretches his back and arms immediately. its been two days since he’s been allowed to move. 

“i’ll get you off?” he finds himself nodding without even thinking about it, and he’s about to retract it, until he feels a surprisingly soft hand on his dick. 

he bucks up into it, hands reaching out to clutch the clothes of the other spider before he falls backwards. he takes the smaller body down with him, but his cock is never void of touch. instead they lay next to each other, with kurapika wrapped around feitan and holding on for dear life while he’s jerked off. 

kurapika wonders if someone on the outside were to see, would they mistake the pair for lovers? 

the thought doesn't bother him as much as it may have a few months ago. he longs desperately to be held by somebody who cares for him, but feitan doesn’t really seem the type to do love-y couple things like kurapika is the type to want. 

what would making love be like with feitan? he can be gentle sometimes, kurapika probably sees the most of it, but realistically he’d be the type to fuck hard. 

he would throw kurapika around with no regard for his body, and then, if he was in a good mood, he’d fuck into kurapika quick and rough while whispering things in broken japanese like “you’re beautiful.”

kurapika indulges in his secret fantasy until he’s so close to the edge he can feel it in his stomach. he tenses, quivering, toes splaying and back arching, a desperate cry trapped in his closed mouth. 

and then he’s pulled back into his horrible reality when one of the cuts on his stomach is grazed, and he spills over feitan's hand.

**Author's Note:**

> not proof-read!!


End file.
